Athena
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Many eons ago...A mighty Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy vanished like a thin in the air. Many eons later Athena reborn in a moral world. When the moment when Athena turned sixteen her life suddenly changed forever. Face the dangerous prophecy that will cost someone's life. Will Athena will save a friend what matter the most in the end?


I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympus! It belong to Rick Riordan!

 **Warning for language, violences, and rude humor! You have been warned.**

Athena

My name is Athena Grace. I'm sixteen years old in high school.

"Athena—" Mom called

"I'm up mom," I said

"Oh okay, here's your lunch box," Mom said and give me my lunch box.

"Thanks mom! Bye," I yelled and slammed the door.

"Hey Lex," I waved at my best friend.

Lexi is my best friend in the world! She is just like me! I'm ADHD and dyslexia. My father mystery disappeared after I was seven months old, and never come back. I really don't care, because I got my mom and Lexi with me.

"Hi miss genius," Lexi waved back.

"Oh my gods! Today is Greek mythology testing today! I studied hard," I grinned.

Lexi sighed with a disappointment.

"I wish that I am smart just like you..I envy you," Lexi admitted.

I snickered.

"Why of that," I asked and I already knew why.

"Because...Um...Well..Your so cool, smart, and brave. I just want to be you," Lexi said.

"Well...I'm not that smart. There is only one person that I cannot beat. Athena. Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. She is very wise..I just hoped that I can meet her someday," I smiled and daydreaming of meeting Athena.

Lexi went quiet and look like she didn't want to burst my bubble.

"Well...I want to meet her someday," I said with a few minutes later.

" Well...According to the legend...'She mystery vanished in the early Greek BC.. No one don't know what happened to her.' Well we 'believed' that she had died." Lexi said bitterly.

"But, still that impossible, she is immoral she cannot die. Unless she is captured," I said.

Some reason Lexi look at the sky with a worried face, it look like she is scared all the sudden.

"Lexi," I asked.

"Well. She vanished over a millennia of years ago. Therefore she is goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, that is impossible for her being captured," Lexi said.

"But still...Something isn't right and I know it," I said without a doubt.

* * *

* Time skep *

* * *

"Bye Lexi, first period is Greek and Roman mythology," I cheered.

"Aaah...great! I wish you luck," Lexi grumbled and not looking forward to English.

I laughed.

I went in the class room.

"Hello! I'm your substitute teacher for today. I'm Ezra Grimson. Your teacher want you guys to take your Greeks and Roman mythology," Miss Ezra passed the test out. "Now you may begin!"

I read first one, 'who is Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy?' Athena. Second one, 'who is God of War?' Ares. Third one, 'who is Goddess of Marriage, Motherhood and Goddess?' Queen Hera. Fourth one, 'Who is Lord of Sky?' King Zeus. Fifth one, 'who is God of Sea?'

For some reason I felt very mad and full of bitterness inside of me, and I have no idea why.

Poseidon. Sixth one, 'who is Goddess of Love?' Aphrodite. Seventh one, 'who is Goddess of Harvest?' Demeter. Eighth one, 'who is God of Music, Archery, and the Sun?' Apollo. Ninth one, 'who is Goddess of Hunt and Childbirth?' Artemis. Tenth one, 'who is God of Traveling, Medicine and Thieves?' Hermes. Eleven one, 'who is God of Underworld and Riches?' Hades. Twelfth one, 'who is Goddess of Revenge?' Nemesis. Thirteenth one, 'who is God of Strength?' Kratos. Fourteenth one, 'who is Goddess of Earth?'

I almost dropped my pencil on this question, but luckily I attempted not to drop it.

...Gaea...Fifteenth one, 'who is God of Time?'

I could have sworn that I have been watched and I felt cold all the sudden..

Kronos...Sixteenth one, 'who is Goddess of Hearth, and Family'

I felt very comfortable and warmth.

Hestia. Seventeenth one, 'who is God of Blacksmith and Fire' Hephaestus. Eighteen one, 'who is God of Death?' Thanatos. Nineteenth one, 'who is God of Titan? ' Uranus. Twentieth one, 'who is Goddess of Victory?' Nike. Twentieth-one ( **A/N: I know it sound so weird, be frank...** ), 'who is Goddess of Luck?' Fortuna. Twenty two, 'who is Goddess of Rainbow?' Iris. Twenty three, 'who is roman for Zeus?' Jupiter, Twenty four, 'who is roman for Poseidon?'

I growled at this one. How many of this stupid head sea god?!

The thunder rumbles.

Neptune..Twenty five, 'who is roman for Hades?' Pluto.'

I raised my hand in the air.

"Miss Ezra! I'm done," I shouted.

"What? In two minutes? Did you check your work," Miss Ezra asked.

"Yep I did. Here your paper," I grinned.

"Impossible..Only in two minutes?...Seems that my hunch was correct...May I speak with you in hallway," Miss Ezra asked.

I stunned.

No way...I got it all wrong? That's weird I could've sworn that I got all my answers correct without a single doubt..Something isn't right and I just know it.

"Sure? Did I do something wrong," I asked.

Miss Ezra walked out of the room.

Something is wrong...Definitely wrong. I really don't like this feeling..

"Athena..." Miss Ezra muttered harshly and her...Voice seems changing..

I gulped.

"Y-yes ma'am," I replied nervously.

"We know you...We aren't fools...godly," Miss Ezra...Wait the second did she just say 'godly'?

She started to changed...Like...Hades's...Furies?

For some reason I'm not shaking, I feel like very relax. It like I...I have seen this before. But, my answer is why she said, 'godly'.

"What do you mean by godly," I asked.

Suddenly a voice ring in my head it sound like an old woman speaking she is saying in Greek...Weird..I can understand her. She is said "Αν κάποιος σας αποκαλεί« ευσεβείς », αυτό πρέπει να είναι τέρατα του Άδη». ( **A/N: For the those If they cannot speak (or understand) in Greek she is saying: If someone calls you 'godly', that must be Hades monsters.** )

I immediately understand what she is meant.

"YOU. Are going kill me," I growled.

"Haha! You are smart little godly," Furies mocked.

"You dare mock me," I yelled furiously.

Suddenly an ancient spear that wore an aegis, which is a vest made out of goat skin and a shield that had the head of Medusa on it. Somehow appeared on my hand.

"What," Furies shrieked like a bat.

Good she is distracted and I make my first move. Aha sucker!

I stabbed my spear in her chest and used my shield to block to prevent by getting cut by her deadly poison claws.

"HOW?! THEY TOLD ME THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! CURSE YOU ATHENA," Furies cursed and turned into gold sand like a dust.

I got confused. What did she mean by 'I don't know who you are'? And the heck I did this?! I SERIOUSLY STABBED MY OWN FREAKN' SUBSTITUTE TEACHER!

Couple minutes later I calm down after getting a heart attack by killing my own substitute teacher that I BARELY knew. Wow, I'm so screwed.

I went in the class room.

I saw a weird woman that is sitting on teacher's decks.

"Who are you," I asked.

Please please don't be another stupid furies.

"I'm your substitute teacher, Mrs Davis. You said you need used the bathroom silly," Mrs Davis chuckled.

"No...No..Miss Ezra Grimson, is our substitute teacher," I said.

"Athena, far I know that, there is no Miss Ezra Grimson in this school...Are you feeling alright," Mrs Davis asked with a worried face.

I stunned.

No way...She was here..Impossible..

Once again a same old woman speak again in Greek she said, Είναι η ομίχλη Αθηνά..( **A/N: It the mist Athena** ).

Mist...Sound familiar.

* * *

* Time skip, lunch*

* * *

"Hey Athena! Mind I sit here," Lexi asked and point at the seat that is next to me.

"Sure," I said.

"How your Greek and Roman Mythology test go," Lexi asked.

"Oh, I got twenty out of twenty," I said.

"Neat goin', miss genius! I got twenty four out of twenty five," Lexi said.

"Hey Lexi, do you believe there god and demigod is real," I asked.

"Why? I do believe," Lexi raised her eyebrows.

"O-oh..Erm...It nothing," I said.

Lexi stared at me with a suspiciously look and she know something fishy.

"Athena...What happened in there," Lexi asked

I rolled my eyes.

Great going Athena, you got busted.

"Lexi, what's our substitute teacher for Greek and Roman Mythology," I asked.

"Mrs Davis obviously why," Lexi asked.

"See...you won't believe it," I said and completely look offended.

Lexi rolled her eyes and went back to seriousness.

"Just tell me, I do believe it obviously. I'm your BEST friend," Lexi begged and used her secret technique; give her most absolutely adorable puppies eyes.

I groaned and facepalmed.

"Fine," I said sarcastically.

Lexi grinned.

"Our 'former' substitute teacher was Miss Ezra Grimson. Who suddenly turn evil, who started to attempted kill me, and I put Hades's kindly ones temporarily' in Tartarus. Actually monster truly can't die. And how the heck I know all of this," I exclaimed.

Lexi stunned.

I was going to ask her what is wrong, but she grabbed my hand.

"ATHENA RUN! MONSTERS! Di immortals," Lexi cursed.

I laughed nervously.

"W-what," I turned around and I freaked out. "HOLY STYX," I screamed.

Thunder rumbles.

"Athena...Come out little godly," Vampires smirked.

"VAMPIRES! FROM THE STORIES! Di immortal...Is this so rare to see," Lexi screamed.

I thought about the Vampires stories, I immediately remembered their mighty strength and weakness.

"I know," I blurted. "According to the Vampires stories, 'they cannot see so well, but they have powerful senses and Vampires tooth are very deadly.' In the moral world they can see bats," I dawn with a realization. "It's the mist! Lexi how come you can see them?" I asked.

Lexi sighed seems she have no choice, but revealed herself.

"I'm daughter of Hestia, Goddess of Family and Hearth. Champion of Hebe. Hero of Olympus. The last remaining survivor of Trojan War. Defeater of Mother of Monsters, and retriever of gemstone of Olympus." Lexi confessed.

My jaw literally dropped.

"Hebe? If you are her champion..Then how old are you, since she is Goddess of Youth?" I asked.

Lexi snorted.

"Seven centuries old." Lexi said.

"What the actual fu—"

"SHHH!" Lexi shushed me.

Lexi grabbed an ancient coin and poured water out.

"O' rainbow goddess please accept my offering, show me half blood." Lexi said and flipped the coin the the water and it vanish like a mist.

"Ah...Lexi, no long have been..What the..What is that hissing noise?" Chiron asked with a concerned tone.

"WHOA! HALF-MAN AND HALF-HORSE?!" I freaked out.

Dang..That is huge horse ass.

"My dear, it's Chiron young lady." Chiron chuckled.

"Chiron please get prepare for the worst...Oh Styx! (Thunder rumbles) I'll see you soon Chiron." Lexi cursed.

The rainbow vanished.

"What's Half-blood?" I asked.

"At Long Island in New York." Lexi said.

"NEW YORK?! OH FOR GODS'S SAKE IT ABOUT FIFTY MILES AWAY!" I screamed.

Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Mother..Please make us there safely..Thank you mother." Lexi prayed.

"What are you doing?" I asked lamely.

"Praying. Not like that happened seventeen years ago..." Lexi face darken.

"What happened seventeen years ago?" I asked.

"A young satyr tried to rescued someone who is son of Zeus...A satyr tried to tell him that his life is in danger..However son of Zeus refused to listen. A satyr protected him even though it will cost his life. However...Son of Zeus...Made a regretful mistake. A satyr lost his life. He died protesting him. So, two years later son of Zeus commit a suicide. He said, 'I have no reason to live.' So he died." Lexi said.

"Gods! That's so horrible!" I shrieked.

Lexi nodded.

"I know."

"TAXI!" Lexi waved at the taxi.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

"Thanks for the cash young lady." The taxi driver grinned with a full of greedy.

I shuddered.

"No problem." Lexi grinned.

I narrowed my eyes in suspiciously.

"Where did you get that cash?" I asked.

Lexi shrugged.

"Probably from my mom. "

"Nice—"

"Found you little godly!" One of the Vampires smirked.

"OH HADES!" I screamed.

"Oh Styx!" Lexi cursed.

**Thunder rumbles**

"Come out little godly!" Vampires said.

"HURRY! TO THE BOARDER!" Lexi pointed at the boarder.

"Okay—" I didn't want to leave Lexi behind.

"Hestia! Give me your hearth power to me!" Lexi screamed and bang her hand in the air.

"My name is, Lexi Hearth! I'm the last remaining survivors of demigod of my own mother, Hestia," Lexi yelled and her hand is on fire. My mother will destroy you! Enjoy your eternal punishment in hell!" Lexi screamed.

"T-that voice sound very familiar...Could it be...Lexi?! The last demigod of Hestia?! Run for your hellish life! RETREAT RETREAT RETR—!

Lexi let go the fire go, towards vampires.

"NOOOO! NOT AGAAAIN!" Vampires cried.

Vampires explode to dust.

Lexi groaned and one of her hair streak turned white and she collapsed.

I gasped.

"Lexi!" I yelled in horror.

"Lexi! Oh for Pete's sake..How many times that I told you…" Chiron facepalmed and ordered one of the Apollo kid to heal her.

"W-what happened to her?" I asked.

Chiron look at me with a serious look, and I got a feeling that Chiron knows what's going here with Lexi.

"My dear child...Please come with me." Chiron insisted.

I nodded with a determination on my face.

I'm very determined to know what in the Gaea's name is going on here.

Thunder rumbles.

* * *

**Time skip, at the house*

* * *

"Now can you please tell me what on the Gaea's name (thunder rumbles) going on with her?!" I yelled.

Chiron sighed.

"Hearth..That is her true power. It's very deadly dangerous to used as a demigod. It can easily destroy your own soul. She is very lucky that she still survived, but more she used it and the less of her live gets. She will destroy herself.." Chiron said sadly.

I laughed nervously.

"Your kidding right?" I said nervously.

Chiron face were deadly serious.

My eyes grew wide in shock.

"Seriously!? 'destroy herself'?! You got be kidding me! What happened to her brothers and sisters?" I asked.

Chiron winced when I asked about her brothers and sisters.

"Well...Lady Hestia...Erm...Have a very important things for her home, Mount Olympus. She doesn't have time to have children. Her many of her children were dying. Most of her children died seven hundred years ago. Only one have survived. That is Lexi. Many of Tartarus monsters wanted to destroy her an order to get their revenge on Olympus. But sometimes they didn't. When Lexi used her hearth. She bring terrible fate. I'm afraid this will be her last chance. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do with Mr D." Chiron said.

I clutched my fist.

"Lexi...What have you done?" I muttered quietly.

**Later that night**

"Heroes! Gather up! There are a newcomer today, Athena! Tonight she will be claimed from her patron!" Chiron said loudly.

"Uh..Hi?" I waved nervously and chuckled awkwardly.

I look at crowed and I suddenly realized something is missing.

"Huh? Why is there is no Athena children? I could have sworn that Athena have children back then." I asked.

Chiron face darken.

"Athena...Was a uh...Virgin...Goddess (thunder rumbles) she doesn't want children back then. Until she vanished many eons ago." Chiron said.

I blushed.

"Oh." I said.

Suddenly the sky went pitch black like a darkness.

"That odd..." Chiron whispered.

The thunder rumbles.

"ATHENA! I WILL DESTROY YOU! I SWEAR IN RIVER STYX! (Thunder rumbles) I know that you don't know who you are! That'll make my job easier! I will fight you to face to face!" Someone laughed evilly.

The voice vanished.

I grunted.

"Seriously? 'That you don't know who you are' this is third time that I heard that." I muttered.

Chiron look at me in suspiciously way.

He about to say something until someone spoke first.

"We...need...to go on...the quest...Immediately. She need..to talk to...the Oracle of the Delphi.." Lexi groaned.

"Lexi," I exclaimed. "You are supposed to be in the infirmary! You are not completely healed yet. Please rest." I begged her.

"She will be alright in the morning. Athena you mist go to the Oracle of the Delphi in the first thing in the morning! Now you dismissed!" Chiron said.

"Erm...Chiron...I'm not claim yet. Which cabin that I can stay?" I asked.

"My dear. I'm afraid that you'll sleep in Lord Hermes's cabin for night." Chiron said.

"Oh." I said.

* * *

**At Hermes's cabin**

* * *

"Who is am I...Please just tell me who am I." I whispered and prayed.

I went to sleep.

* * *

**At the attic, on the next day**

* * *

"Man...This is a creepy attic," I saw a spider. "AAAACK!" I shrieked.

Suddenly a weird mummy started to moved.

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Pheobus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask..." Oracle said.

I was about to say 'uh no thanks. I was just looking for something.' But I thought it was most stupidest thing I ever said. So, I did a smart move.

I gulped.

"What is my destiny?" I asked.

" _Four shall go to northern sky_

 _Face the challenger who has turned_

 _A cursed soul shall reap_

 _A single choice shall end their days_

 _The lost goddess shall rise_

 _Two shall fail to save what matter most in the end_

 _One shall be perish by sibling's hand_

 _One shall fall_.." Oracle said.

"WAIT! Who will be perish by sibling's hand?! What single choice will end their days?!" I demanded.

But the Oracle no longer speaking.

I went downstairs.

"Well?" Chiron asked.

I sighed.

"It started like this, 'Four shall go to northern sky, Face the challenger who has turned, A cursed soul shall reap, A single choice shall end their days, The lost goddess shall rise, Two shall fail to save what matter most in the end, One shall be perish by sibling's hand, and One shall fall'."

"Oh...That doesn't sound so good.." Someone said.

"Um..I'm sorry who are you?" I asked.

"Oh! My name is Jack Page. My father is Apollo, god of music, truth and prophecy, healing, the sun and light, plague, poetry, and more. Sometime he take the Sun when Helios goes out on vacations." Jack chuckled.

"I'm mostly good at archery." Jack added.

"Oh okay." I said lamely.

"Well...Ashley want to join the quest. She have been dying to go.." Chiron said.

"Erm..Who is Ashley?" I asked.

"That's me. My mother is Aphrodite, lady of dove and goddess of love." Ashley said.

I rise my eyebrows.

I thought that Aphrodite isn't a good fighter..

Ashley grunted.

"I know that your thinking that 'Aphrodite isn't a good fighter' I wanted to prove myself that I can fight." Ashley said bitterly.

"Oh..." I said.

"Athena what will you pick for your quest?" Chiron asked.

I grinned.

"Lexi, Jack, and Ashley." I smiled.

Lexi grinned.

"Lexi you must swear in the River Styx that you'll never used your hearth." I said.

"I swear it." Lexi said.

"Good. Now shall we begin?" I asked Chiron.

"Yes you can Athena. You are dismissed." Chiron said.

"Thanks Chiron!" I said and waved for a goodbye.

"Blah! What are thinking about Tena? Chiron?" Mr D (Dionysus) asked.

"Athena." Chiron corrected.

"Whatever." Mr D (Dionysus) said.

"That girl..She wasn't claimed last night..That girl...She is different and powerful than I thought. Hopefully that my suspension isn't correct." Chiron grunted.

* * *

** At half-blood hill **

* * *

"Bye 'home'." I take a last look at the camp.

To be continued..

* * *

 **This idea randomly appeared in my head and I wrote this few years ago** **on my another app and I never published it. So years later I found this and I thought that I could share my story to my lovely Percy Jackson fans! This story may going to have some editing, so the chapters might going to take some time. Hopefully it won't take too long! :) See you guys on the next report!~**

 **\- Detective**


End file.
